King Of The Underworld
by ProjectRoyale
Summary: Ok so basically Izuku has a very powerful transformation quirk and will grow up to be a villain. A whole lot of shit is gonna go down though and your precious boi is fucked. (not too good at summaries.) ALSO this is my first fanfic that I have ever done so please tell me anything you notice about the story.
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Inko was a very kind woman who loved her husband and her son with all her heart. Midoriya Hisashi was also generous and loved his wife and his son. The key term is _was_. They are no longer so kind or generous, but of course this story is not about them or what happened to them. However their tale will be told, but not of their perspective. It will be of the perspective of their 4-year-old son who was gifted a most latent transformation quirk. Now hold onto your butts because this story has no brakes and no filter.

 **...**

When Midoriya Izuku gained his quirk he was out with his mother and father. They were simply going to celebrate his birthday by getting Izuku's favorite meal, Katsudon. However on their way they were caught in the midst of a villain attack. The villain in question was an up-and-coming, powerful villain named Alboroto. When she used her quirk, she grew 5 feet taller, gained more muscle mass, and had long, sharp spikes coming from her arms, back, and legs.

As she used her quirk a large, smoldering spout of fire rushed towards her and anyone in the nearby vicinity. Alboroto managed to dodge with some spikes and hair coming away singed. However some civilians were not as lucky. When Izuku looked at who had shot the flames he saw the #2 Pro Hero Endeavour. When Alboroto had transformed Inko and Hisashi scrambled to get Izuku away from danger. Although danger would only follow them as in the battle that followed Alboroto grabbed Izuku's parents when she had the chance.

Izuku feeling more scared than ever before in his life screamed for his mother and father only for it to fall on deaf ears. Endeavour once again charged up his attack not caring about the lives of innocents he would certainly cause in his attack. When Endeavour fired his attack it was a massive, scorching flame that made the concrete smoke and burn. Before it had reached Alboroto she quickly shoved Izuku's parents towards the oncoming wave and dived to the right to avoid the blast.

Endeavour's flame made quick work off anything flammable in its path. Including, but not limited to, Inko and Hisashi. Izuku screamed, wide-eyed at the sight of his parents' burned bodies lying dead on the ground.

As he screamed his body began tingling and began burning all over. He began to scream more as his emerald eyes were replaced by empty sockets and his flesh melted away. All of his green-and-black hair shed away and was burned up quickly by the fire consuming him inside and out. His organs and everything were quickly consumed by his jade flame that surrounded his 8 foot, ice white skeleton. He wore over his head an obsidian spartan helm with a mane darker than the blackest pits of Tartarus. On his skeleton arms he wore obsidian bracers and on his feet and lower legs boots made from the same material. His chest was bare though and you could see through his ribcage and the flames that surrounded him.

Once his transformation was done however he screamed a guttural, ear-splitting roar that send tremors though the bones of all who heard it. With the agility of a lion he charged at Alboroto and grabbed hold of her shoulders lifting her up and staring into her eyes, skeleton hands burning the flesh where it touched and where the flames got too close. He opened his mouth and spewed forth a glistening, emerald fire hotter than any hellflame and brighter than any sun. It burned through Alboroto's flesh and left only her skull, jaw agape, as the fire burned through the rest of her body turning her to skeleton and then to ash lining the pavement.

Izuku quickly passed out from the draining affect his quirk had caused on him and fell silent to the ground body still hot to the touch. Police and Emergency Services arrived quickly onto the scene and rushed him to a hospital to treat him for any injuries caused and to prevent any severe drawbacks his quirk could have.

 **...**

Mitsuki Bakugo, the godmother of Izuku Midoriya, was heartbroken at the news that her dear friend Inko had died in a villain attack. She quickly rounded up her husband Masaru Bakugo and her son, who was only a little bit older than Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo. They drove fast through traffic not really caring about the rules of the road.

When they got to the hospital Mitsuki charged through the front door and stomped up to the reception desk, demanding very angrily that she see Izuku Midoriya immediately. The receptionist told Mitsuki that he was allowed no visitors and, much to Masaru and Katsuki's chagrin, to this Mitsuki preceded to flip her shit. However the resident tired boi of UA, the sleep deprived hero Eraserhead came to tell her to calm down and inform her on what would happen to Izuku.

Mitsuki was not happy at all to her the news that she would not be able to take Izuku due to his extremely volatile quirk. She was even less pleased to her the news that he would be not be able to leave UA until he got better control of his quirk. Finally though to make her day even shittier Izuku Midoriya was discovered missing from his hotel room.

 **...**

 **3 Hours Prior**

 **...**

Shigaraki Tomura was very intrigued when he saw Izuku transform on the news and quickly told Sensei and Kurogiri. Kurogiri stared at the events unfolding in mute fascination. Sensei told Tomura that if Izuku's quirk could be controlled then it would be a very valuable asset to their cause and told Kurogiri to fetch the child when he was alone and vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku looked around at the void he was in. He couldn't see anything, but then he saw his parents smiling happily in the distance. He reached out his hand and shouted to them, but nothing came out and a bright light shone from behind them. He tried to warn them of the flames coming closer to his parents, yet they couldn't hear him as they were burned away.

After that he sat alone in the darkness for awhile until another light, this one not as bright as the one that swallowed his parents whole. He looked up at it and saw a skeleton clad in obsidian spartan gear, covered with dull jade flames.

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked. The spartan simply looked at him and then knelt before Izuku head down and said, "I am your spirit incarnate, you can summon upon me whenever you wish for I am you and you are me." He then stood back up nodded at Izuku and vanished.

… **..**

Izuku then woke up in a strange, dark room. He couldn't see any furniture in the room except for the bed he was currently sitting in. The door opened with a small click. And he turned to face a very large man with dark glass covering his face that has a small skull imprinted on it. Accompanying him was a man made of mist, who was also very well dressed and had piercing yellow eyes, and a boy about 7 or 8 with light-blue hair.

He shook a bit as the strangers neared him and the large man said, "Greetings child, I am Sensei and this is Kurogiri and Tomura." As he pointed to the mist man and boy. We are your new family now seeing as how your previous parents have…..left this world. As Sensei said that Izuku's eyes began to well up with tears as he remembered his parents blackened, burnt bodies on the ground.

Izuku wiped away the tears and said, "Well where am I and what do you want from me?" Sensei merely waved his hand and said, "You are in a safe place will no one will hurt you and as for what we want..." He touched Izuku's shoulder with a firm yet gentle grip, "...We wish to help you train your quirk so you can be of more use to me and to my successor Tomura.

Tomura smiled at him with a strange, possessive gleam in his eyes. "You shall be a part of my party once your strong and you'll help me rebuild this broken society from the ashes." said Tomura. Izuku looked down at the blankets covering him remembering just who had burnt his parents to a crisp and who had not bothered to even attempt to save any lives in that fight. Izuku looked back up at them with a fiery, determined look in his emerald eyes and said, "As long as I get the reduce Endeavour to a heap of smoldering ash then I will help you rebuild this fucked up society.

Tomura smiled and so did the other two Izuku assumed. However Izuku wasn't prepared for the amount of hell that Sensei, Kurogiri, and Tomura would put him through.

… **..**

The following week was all about physical training ranging from sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. It was all non-stop workout with 3 meals a day.

Then the week after that was all about endurance. They put him in an icebox to see how resistant to cold he was. He was able to stay in their for 1 hour before finally starting to shiver uncontrollably. After that they put him a room with blazing heat and in their he was able to last 8 hours before starting to sweat and get dehydrated.

Then for another 2 weeks they focused on quirk training with endurance training on weekends and a workout regiment after the quirk training. Izuku was unable to fully summon the spartan, but he was able to fully coat himself in jade flames, get unnaturally strong, and even summon the armor that the spartan wore, but with Izuku he wore an obsidian chestplate with a roaring, golden lion emblazoned on it.

… **..**

 **Lazy Writer 6 Year Time-Skip**

… **..**

Izuku was covered head to toe in bright, crimson blood. Several guards in tuxedos now stained red were dismembered around him. Izuku was breathing heavily in his full on spartan gear. He carried with him a curved, obsidian xiphos bathed in blood and jade flames. One final guard charged at him with what appeared to be a giant rhinoceros horn on his head and thick armor plates along his body. As the guard charged he shouted, "DIE FILTHY TRAITOR!"

Izuku side-stepped his charge and swung upwards with his xiphos and cleaved him in two from the waist. He walked up the stairs nearby and down the hall towards a very heavy-set titanium door. He stabbed through the door with his sword and very slowly started to carve out a hole to go through. He took most of his strength to finally carve a hole big enough to go through.

As he went through several guards noticed him and pulled out katanas. In the very back was his target, the kingpin of the Yakuza controlling the drug trade. (Not related to Overhaul at all, but we'll get there someday.) He quickly rushes through the guards swiping his sword at them chopping off limbs and heads. He slices the last guards head off and flicks his sword clean of blood splattering it against the once clean, mahogany floorboards. The body then falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The yakuza kingpin shivers and backs against the wall as Izuku slowly approaches, taking his time with this most excellent of prey. The kingpin said, "Please don't do this, I beg you! I'll do anything, anything I swear I don't wanna die today!" Izuku simply raised his sword and brought it against the kingpin's chest, not with enough force to draw blood yet enough to shut the kingpin up. Izuku leaned forward and with a voice as soft as silk said, "You signed your death warrant when you betrayed the league." He then slowly, ever so slowly shoved the blade up and through his rib cage setting his blade on fire half-way through.

The yakuza boss screamed in agony until his eyes glazed over and his body fell limp. Izuku ripped out his xiphos with a single pull and flicked it clean of blood then let his sword and armor vanish. He looked as his body soaked with blood and went up to the rooftop.

As he neared the edge of the roof he heard someone cry out, "Stop right there Leonidas!" as fist swung out towards him and he moved his head in time for it to fly by then slammed his elbow into the attackers stomach. He heard a grunt of pain as his attack landed then he grabbed the arm and broke it over his shoulder. He kept hold of his attackers arm with an iron grip and flipped him over his head so he could face his opponent.

The attacker was the Wrecking Hero: Demolish. As Izuku looked into his eyes he saw fear and simply smiled a dark smile and started dragging him towards the edge of the roof. Izuku then lifted him up by his neck over the edge with the strength from his quirk.

"So is that what social media is calling me now? The name of the famous king of Sparta?" Izuku gained a dark look in his eyes as he said, "I rather like that name, how about we carve it into your flesh so the whole world knows who killed you." Izuku summoned his xiphos and started to carve his name into his chest and then dropped Demolish still screaming as he landed on the pavement making a sickening squelch.

Looking down he thought his corpse looked like an angel fallen from heaven with bloody wings. He walked away calling Kurogiri on his burner phone, "Hey Giri I need a pickup." "Yea the job is done now let me go home so I can wash all this blood off of me." As a swirling portal appeared he went through it feeling the chill of the void.

… **..**

 **Lazy Author Time Skip Part 2: This Time It's 4 Years**

…

Bakugo Katsuki looked up at the UA entrance gate and smirked smugly thinking to himself, 'this was far too easy for me and of course none of those other extras from my school made it either.' He walked into the building seeing a bubbly-looking girl start to trip only to get caught by a long tongue coming from a long, green-haired girl. He kept walking along because he couldn't find a fuck to give about some damn extra.

He then found himself in some dumb test room taking the essay portion of his exam. It was all way to easy. Then he listened to some stupid lecture made by Present Mic which was interrupted by some blue-haired elite halfway through.

After all the boring stuff was over he finally got to the practical and smirked to himself. When the buzzer sounded he flew off and started blasting through robots left and right shredding them like swiss cheese with a gleam of mad delight in his ruby-red eyes.

Bakugo went home knowing he would be placed in the hero class because with a quirk like his how could he possibly fail.

… **..**

Izuku Midoriya stared at the two new recruits as he leaned against the bar countertop. The first recruit was a all man with dark spiky hair and stitches with burnt skin all over his body. The other recruit was a fairly-cute blond haired girl dressed like a schoolgirl with a smidge of blood on her cheek.

Tomura asked the man, whose name was apparently Dabi, what he wanted and Dabi replied with, "I wish to kill all the heroes who abuse their power. " To this the girl said, "Yea, my name is Toga Himiko and I want to stab people and watch them bleed out." She looked over at Izuku and said, "I bet you'd look really cute with blood on you." She pulled out a small switchblade and stabbed it into his hand.

Izuku just smiled and looked up at her, "Well then maybe you can stab me more later Toga." Toga just blushed at the use of her first name as Izuku pulled out the knife and walked up to his room.

… **..**

OK, so this is the author saying don't expect updates like this all the time. I'm probably gonna be updating this story whenever I have time or actually have motivation to continue it so yea… The only reason I updated it now was because I didn't expect to get this much people reading my story. I figured I would get maybe 10 people who wanted to read it, but I guess I sold myself short. Also in the future I hope to post this story on ArchiveOfOurOwn because I love their formatting a lot better so watch for it there too. OwO

Toga X Izuku OTP and maybe some other ships too, but you'll have to watch out for them. There's even a hint in this chapter on another ship that is in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Toga Himiko sat in the room that was provided for her by the bad-touch man. She cuddled with a very big bear that had small cuts all over it from thinking about Izuku. She had never had any feelings like this towards another person. She smiled a bit and fell asleep knowing they had a big "field trip" coming up soon.

With only a few hours to spare before the attack on the USJ Izuku decided to go have some fun. As he was walking out of the bar though he noticed Dabi and Toga sitting by the exit. As he walked up to them he said, "He guys wanna go have some fun?" Dabi just smirked and Toga nodded excitedly.

As they walked through an alleyway Izuku suddenly stopped and put down the bag that he had been carrying since they left the bar. When he opened it several spray cans could be seen piled on top of each other. He pulled out a black spray can, a bright green one, and a ice white can. He tossed the bag to Dabi and Toga.

As they pulled out their own spray cans Izuku had already begun. He began drawing his magnum-opus. He wrote out Leonidas in scrawling black lettering with green highlights. He then drew a very large skeleton engulfed in bright green flames and wearing a black spartan helm. He then finished it off with his initials next to the helmet.

As he looked over he saw Dabi making a purple Lisianthus with blue flames burning at the edge of its petals. And when he looked over at Toga's. Izuku paused then said, "That's a very….interesting art piece you have there Toga." Toga just turned away from her massive crimson red paint blotch and smiled at Izuku.

"Thanks Izu-kun it reminds me of beautiful blood." Toga said, smiling. When they were done with their tagging they walked back to the bar, Toga opting to take Izuku Express as she hopped on his back halfway there.

As soon as they arrived they noticed that the bar was extremely crowded with a lot of people also having to stand outside. They walked right in as most villains noticed who Izuku was and let him pass. Soon he was standing next to Tomura with Dabi standing next to him and Toga still on his back.

"So Tomura when are we going?" Izuku asked. Tomura responded with, "Right the fuck now." Kurogiri then opened the portal and Tomura stepped forward first. He was quickly followed by Noumu, Izuku, Dabi, and Toga. Soon after they were swarmed by the rest of the villains coming out behind them like a wave.

As Izuku stepped through the portal he felt the familiar cold, weightless feeling like travelling through empty space. When he passed through he saw several wannabe heroes and two actual heroes. He quickly summoned his armor and waited for his orders.

Kurogiri warped up to the wannabes as all the other villains quickly ran to their own designated regions. Eraserhead jumped into the fray and proceeded to destroy all the lesser villains. Izuku could see Kurogiri handling Thirteen and teleporting the students away.

"Hey Tomura I'm gonna go walk around with Dabi and Toga." Tomura just looked at Izuku and said, "Fine, but be sure to be back here when the boss comes, you're one of our tanks after all." Izuku just waved walking off with Toga skipping after him and Dabi next to her with his hands in his pockets.

When the doors to the USJ were blown open everyone's attention was immediately dragged to the behemoth walking through them. Izuku, Dabi, and Toga were sitting on a building watching everything down below when they heard the doors being blown open. Izuku just smirked and started walking down the fire escape that was on the side of the building. "C'mon guys we have a boss to fight." Dabi and Toga just followed along after Izuku.

When they finally arrived to the middle of the USJ they saw All Might standing before Tomura, Kurogiri, and the Noumu. Tomura shouted to Izuku when he saw the trio arriving, "Hurry the fuck up tank and fuck him up!" Izuku just nodded back at him and waved the two behind him to back up. He then charged right at All Might and summoned an obsidian Aspis and backhanded All Might across the face with it. All Might then punched Izuku in the gut and sent Izuku flying into noumu who caught him and set him back down

Izuku clutched his dented armor and grimaced. He looked up at All Might and said, "Well then I guess I do have to go all out, Tomura tell Noumu to go full on." Tomura nodded and said, "Noumu finish off All Might." Noumu Charged All Might and started exchanging blows with him. Izuku just looked up at the fight trying to follow the blows being exchanged.

The wind from the exchanges were almost enough to knock him away, but he stood his ground. Izuku just took a deep breath and started walking forward. As he got closer and closer a deep, powerful heat could be felt emanating from him.

His skin started to glow a brilliant jade. He started to run and while he was running his skin started to burn off and spouts of flame erupted from his skin consuming his body and increasing his size. He kept running and soon he was in his skeleton form. The jade flames that surround his body are being blown back in waves from the wind, but Izuku carries on. He scream a loud, guttural roar as he got close and grabbed All Might's arms and held them back searing his clothes and his skin.

Noumu took his chance and began to start pounding into All Might over and over. Izuku thought this was the end of the #1 hero until loud explosions were heard and when he turned his head to look at them he was then blasted away, letting go of All Might's arms. Izuku landed on his back and sat up straightening his crooked jaw bone. Kacchan in all his glory stood there along with some other students who had managed to freeze Noumu.

Izuku smiled when he saw Kacchan and stood up slowly walking over to him. Bakugo just yelled out, "Do you fucking jackasses think you can actually beat All Might!?" Izuku stops about 10ft away and starts laughing. Its sounds like an empty, haunting laugh that sends chills through the student's spines. Izuku says, "Silly Kacchan you don't know what we're capable of."

Bakugo just whips around to face Izuku and breaths out, "What….did you just call me?" Izuku smirks and says, "Ka-cch-an~" making sure to pronounce every syllable. Bakugo screams at runs at Izuku his hands popping wildy.

Izuku throws out his fist and decks Bakugo on the side of his head in a devastating right hook. Bakugo gets thrown out of the air and skips across the ground landing about 30ft away. Izuku just looks back to All Might who is facing off with Noumu who has literally ripped himself from the ice.

Izuku looks at the person who created the ice and starts charging towards him heating up his skeleton form when the student sends ice waves at him. Izuku burns through them slowly and once Izuku is close enough to reach out and grab him he hears another enormous boom. Izuku turns around in time to see the Noumu careening through the sky and All Might standing broken and bruised in the middle of the USJ.

Izuku ignores the student behind him and runs once again at all might prepared to finish him once and for all. He grabs All Might from behind and suplexes him into the ground. He then grabs hold of his throat with one of his burning hands and lifts him up off the ground. With his right hand though he summons his obsidian blade which has grown exponentially.

As Izuku is about to ram his sword through All Might's rib cage his hand holding his sword is shot and then his elbow on his left arm and shattered by another bullet. Izuku howls in rage and pain. All Might with the last remnants of his power smashes Izuku across the USJ. He skips a bit then slams into the staircase with enough force to create a small crater. Smoke billows from around Izuku's form as he is revealed unconscious in his normal form.

As shots rain down on the rest of the villains, Toga is already next to Izuku's crumple form. Dabi is just a few paces behind her. Toga rushes up to Izuku and says, "Izu-kun wake up, hurry, c'mon we gotta get the fuck out of here." Dabi struggles to pry Toga off of Izuku, but she won't budge. Eventually the pro heroes surround them and are slapping quirk-suppressing cuffs around them.

Toga screams when they take her off of Izuku and kicks and bites at anyone who touches her, but they still take her away. Dabi struggles a bit, but quickly realizes that nothing will come out of it.

Izuku woke up in a white room with his hands cuffed to a metal table. As he looks around he notices there are two people on either side of him. To his left he sees Dabi and to his right Toga. He also notices that Toga is passed out asleep with her head on his shoulder. He lets out an exasperated sigh and only a few moments later the door is kicked in by what appears to be a….dog?...mouse?...bear?...thing? Izuku just looks at it with a blank stare and blinks a bit to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"Dabi am I on LSD or do you see it too?" Izuku inquires. Dabi just shrugs and says, "I think I might be on LSD to be honest." Izuku just looks back again at the thing as it pulls out a chair and stands in it. "Hello young villains I have a proposition for you. Actually it's not a proposition since you have no choice in it whatsoever so more like an order" The weird thing explains.

Izuku just raises his eyebrows, "It talks too." Dabi just nods with his eyes squinted suspiciously. The thing greets itself as Nezu, the principal as UA, who is here to apparently take them away to rehabilitate them as heroes…..or at least people who don't murder others….yaaaayyy.

UUUUGGGGHHHHH this is Project saying HOLY SHIT I HAVE NO MOTIVATION. This probably took so long to get out because 1. No motivation and 2. My internet was down for the last two days so yea…..life's fun…..well cya in the next chapter but don't expect it out soon….seriously tho don't expect it out so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku, Dabi, and Toga followed Eraserhead as they walked through the corridors of UA. Each of them work quirk suppressing bracelets. As they neared Class 1-A though Eraserhead stopped and turned around saying, "Ok listen up, since you three are villains in the rehabilitation system you will be wearing these cuffs every single second unless we are doing quirk training. However there will be pro heroes on the premises at all times watching over you." "You and the rest of Class 1-A will be moving into dorms on campus. Not only to watch over you, but to give the class some experience as to what villains act like. No funny business, now let's go"

Eraserhead preceded to walk into the class followed by the trio. All the heads in the class immediately whipped towards them. As Eraserhead introduced them as villains several people starting shouting including Bakugo as he noticed Izuku was one of them. His hands popped as he stood up and started marching towards them.

As he got close however Eraserhead stopped him, "Katsuki Bakugo I will not tolerate any more of your behavior today." This quickly shut up Bakugo who angrily marched back to his seat. Eraserhead just sighed and introduced the trio as Izuku Midoriya, Dabi, and Toga Himiko. They all took their seats in the back of the classroom receiving only a couple stares and one glare from Bakugan (I know how its spelled don't ruin my fun).

They eventually tuned out the class though, paying more attention to drawing on their desks. Izuku and Dabi were in an intense drawing battle. Toga was the judge, but was sometimes biased when a drawing had some form of blade or blood. At the end of class they were tied 8-8.

...

At then end of the day All Might burst through the door announcing they would be doing quirk training. At this the trio finally looked up and stopped drawing. All Might looked back to the trio and said, "We will return any gear we have that belongs to you when we do the training however we highly suggest that you don't try to commit any murders." Toga just smiled innocently and stuck out her tongue a bit while Izuku and Dabi rolled their eyes.

As they walked out the door they picked up the suitcases with their gear and followed the other students to the changing rooms. As Dabi and Izuku walked in and started changing the others started to question them. Although Bakugan just started to make explosions and stomped up to Izuku saying, "Alright Izuku what the fuck is this bullshit about you being a fucking villain." Izuku just looked at him and then went on the keep changing.

This however pissed Bakugan off to extreme measures. Kirishima (best boi) and Shinsou (I'm like 50% sure I didn't mention that he was in this class) had to restrain him from trying to blow Izuku into smithereens. After Bakugan was restrained and sent out Kirishima asked Izuku about the scars that dotted around his body.

Izuku just looked up and said, "Everything has consequences." After that everyone was pretty much quiet as they walked out.

...

At the fake city that was gonna be their training ground everyone was suited up and ready. Toga was wearing several straps around her body holding several throwing blades, serrated daggers, and curved knives. Dabi simply had his normal clothes but was wearing some gear made for him by the support course to help keep his body temperature regulated by a series of cooling fabrics. Izuku also had his normal clothes but held a smartphone and was scrolling through something and typing extremely fast.

All Might quickly announced, "Today we will be doing villains vs. heroes again. However now we have actual villains to fight against so everyone will know how actual villains fight." Dabi just kinda looked around wondering how much fucking money was spent on this city. Toga however was looking over Izuku's shoulder and watching whatever he was doing.

They quickly got set up into teams (same as canon except shinsou takes over midoriya's spot) and got started.

...

 **too fuckin lazy to write all of them so I'm going to do the only 2 I really wanna write. If you want the others then well tough titties.**

...

Toga and Izuku quickly got set up on the third floor away from any windows. Izuku was ablaze in his full armor and had his Xiphos and Aspis out and ready. They were waiting and cracking jokes as footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Izuku just said, "Alright Toga if they manage to get past me protect the bomb at all costs, but I doubt they'll get past me"

Izuku kicked open the door, which came off its hinges, to the room and walked out and stared down the hallway at the two hero wannabees. Both Uraraka and Shinsou stared back and as Izuku got closer Shinsou started talking down to Izuku. However judging from his gear Izuku quickly assumed that his quirk had something to do with voice. He just started running at them holding his shield out in front looking out over the edge.

As he neared them he unclipped his shield and spun throwing his spear like a discus. The shield flew towards Shinsou's head and was barely avoided as he ducked. Izuku just summoned another Xiphos and started swinging away at them. If they ever got too close Izuku would smack them with the flat part of his sword. Eventually he managed to get around Shinsou and smacked him hard with the butt of his sword knocking him out cold.

He rounded around to Uraraka spinning his swords and flipping them around. He threw one of them mid spin and the butt of the sword hit her in the head (Deadpool 2 basically) and she was dazed long enough for Izuku to run up and sweep her legs out and capture her. All Might quickly declared the villains the winner and called everyone back to the observation room.

...

When everyone had arrived and the two heroes were healed of any damage All Might asked, "All right does anyone know who the mvp of that fight was." Before the words were even fully out of his mouth Yaoyorozu raised her hand and said, "Izuku was because he quickly and effectively took out the hero team all the while not getting touched."

Izuku smirked as Dabi rolled his eyes at Izuku getting more praise. All Might quickly announced the next group going up. "Ok, next up we have villain team Midoriya Izuku and Dabi vs. hero team Bakugo Katsuki and Iida Tenya. Villain team you have 2 minutes to prepare."

...

Izuku and Dabi set up in the same exact room that him and Toga had set up in. With 1 minute remaining Izuku looked over to Dabi and said, "Hey what do you prefer My Chemical Romance or Green Day?" Dabi just looked over at Izuku like he was crazy and said, "Is that even a valid question?" Izuku nodded and replied with, "Mhmm that's what I thought too."

Dabi looked over Izuku's shoulder as he hit play once the bell rung and then "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day started to play over the speakers that Izuku was hacking at the start of class. He then turned it up full volume as Dabi and Izuku started headbanging to the music waiting for the tell tale tunes of explosions.

Soon the door to the room exploded inward with tremendous force. However blue fire had already stretched across the room enveloping anything in its path and burning the gas that had been lain out across the room making a massive inferno. Izuku and Dabi preceded to jam out to the music singing along.

Bakugan being the prideful tsundere he is yelled, "Fight me Izuku!" Izuku just looked up and created a obsidian Dory (the spear not the fucking fish) and coated it in jade flames before hurling it towards Bakugan. It was kicked out of the air however by Sonic and then he was running towards the bomb only to be intercepted by more blue flames by Dabi.

Izuku and Dabi shared a nod and then proceeded to hold off their predetermined foes. Izuku knew Bakugan had no interest in the bomb so he charged him with Aspis and Xiphos in hand. As they clashed music went along with their fight blow for blow. For every blow from Izuku was returned by with a explosion from Bakugan.

Dabi had an easier time as he kept shooting waves of fire any time Sonic thought he would try an attempt at the bomb. However with 30 seconds left on the clock Bakugan had had enough and he leveled his grenade brace towards Izuku who knew nothing good would come from a grenade looking brace connected to Bakugan.

As he pulled the pin a massive wave of pure, bombastic force headed towards Izuku. He simply dug his Xiphos deep into the ground and put his shield in front of him and braced for impact. The force blasted him back several feet putting him next to Dabi who was crouched next to the bomb throwing another wave of fire at Iida.

Iida and Bakugan quickly blasted forwards trying to get to the bomb, but was intercepted by Izuku throwing another spear at Iida which tripped him up as Izuku spun bashing his shield into Bakugan sending him flying across the room into a pillar, cracking it. As he landed the villain team was declared the winner. Although it was a bit tough to hear over Green Day.

...

In the observation room once again after everyone had been healed and checked over Yaoyorozu announced, once again, that Izuku was the mvp since he was the brains of the operation and stopped the hero team from communicating with the loud music. Izuku just kinda stood there and corrected her saying, "stopping the hero team from communicating? No no no, I just thought the song was badass and today has been super fucking boring so why not spice it up with some Green Day?"

Dabi and Toga just nodded along and everyone kinda dropped it at that point. All Might looked over at the trio and said, "Alright that's it for today class is dismissed."

 **...**

 **Oof finally got this done. The length of the chapters will not be consistent at all…..probably. Also on another note next chapter I will likely be doing either some fluff or something i don't really fucking know. Thank you all for reading and giving support to me especially you TheKursed for reminding me not to be so stressed out and that really helped me so I thought I'd give you a shout out. On a COMPLETELY unrelated note if you have never heard of green day….well then I pity you and you need to slap some culture into your life by listening to their music. See you guys in the next chapter. ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

With the quirk-suppressing cuffs back on, Izuku followed by his two companions walked into the massive dorms. As they looked around the common room they saw the others in class 1-A also taking a look around. As Iida and Uraraka were about to come over Aizawa-sensei walked into the dorms and told them how everything would work. It was pretty simple and easy to understand. Except for the fact that the villains would all be sharing a room at the top of the building.

Dabi just rolled his eyes and Izuku shrugged as Toga bounced up and down happily. Aizawa-sensei noticing how Toga had reacted quickly said, "You guys are too young to be doing anything sexual and if you are to do it then I would highly suggest wearing protection." After that everyone went to to their own rooms and set up their stuff.

Since the trio didn't have any stuff to set up they just had the simple 3 beds, dressers, and bookshelves. They however didn't see this as fitting so they went to Yaoyorozu asking her to make some stuff for them to decorate their room. She gladly said yes and went about making most of the stuff they asked for. After that they went back up and got started.

…

 **1 Hour Later**

…

They villains finally got done putting the finishing touches to their room and walked down to the common room. As they got down there though everyone else was already gathered and were talking about some kind of competition. Mina quickly noticed them, "HEY GUYS! Wanna join our room decoration contest?"

Izuku just looked back at his friends and shrugged his shoulders and turned back, "Yea, why not might be interesting." They rest of the class cheered and went along to look at all the rooms (minus Bakugan because he is a prideful tsundere _)

...

Shinsou's room was decorated heavily with cat posters galore and he even had a pure purple cat sleeping on his bed. "Don't touch Mr. Fluffles he doesn't like most people." Izuku however loved a challenge and walked up to the cat and knelt in front of the bed peering at the smol cat. The cat opened its eyes and stared back at Izuku.

Everyone's breath was held as the cat stood up and jumped on top of Izuku's head making a small nest in his jungle of hair. After that all the girls, excluding Toga because she would rather be the one on Izuku's head, cooed and went to pet the cat. Although Mr. Fluffles was having NONE of this as he swatted at anyone that came close.

He also wouldn't get off which is why he is now snoozing peacefully as the contest continues on with Tsuyu's being the next up. As they looked into the room they saw a lot of green. She had some plushie frogs and frog posters up and even had a small tank with some frogs in it and authentic lily pads. Everyone gaped at the effort of decoration went into making this room.

Tsuyu just blushed lightly, "Well my family really likes frogs since its most of our quirks." Izuku noticed Uraraka having a slight blush on her face and decided to watch the two of them a bit closer. They went around the dorms looking through all of the rooms, except Mineta's because everyone was too creeped out to even peak.

...

Eventually after a long while the group finally made it up to the villains room. Everyone was extremely curious about what was inside. As Izuku opened up the doors and everyone glanced inside they were actually impressed at the amount of detail they put into the room.

Inside the room they found posters lining the walls including several bands, a couple heroes surprisingly, and also on the walls was some graffiti. Intricate loops and swirls were all combined into make a giant bush of thorns and roses wrapping around the posters and even on the ceiling. They also saw three beds, but two of them were pushed together.

The single bed had lot of dark colors and the two beds pushed together just had one giant forest green blanket over it. There was a bookshelf pushed against the right wall to them absolutely covered in notebooks labeled "Quirk Analysis" with numbers all the way up to 59.

The class just walked around the room marveling at the graffiti mostly and also looking over the bands and the heroes that covered the walls. The only heroes that made it on their walls were mostly underground heroes like their teacher Eraserhead. There was also one of All Might, but it looked kind of torn and ripped in some places and also crinkled in others. There was also one of Endeavour, but what shocked everyone was the amount of knives stuck into the heroes face and the sides of the poster were blackened, presumably from fire.

Izuku thought he saw a slight smirk from Todoroki, but he couldn't quite tell with his blank face. After everyone had finished inspecting the villains room they marched downstairs and tried to decide the winner of the contest. The winner, quite obviously if you asked Izuku, was Satou simply because he made a cake that melted fantastically in their mouths. Izuku couldn't blame them though it was a very tasty cake. Mr Fluffles jumped from on top of Izuku's head to Shinsou's and Toga internally cheered at the intruder finally getting off her precious Izukun.

Soon though it was time to head to bed so everyone said goodnight and departed to their rooms. No sooner than the trio had made it inside their dorm and closed the door, Toga latched onto Izuku and dragged him towards the double bed. Once they were on it Izuku just got under the covers settling in for the night. Toga however had others plans as she clutched onto his arm and held him tight.

He looked over at her, "Is this how I'm gonna have to sleep every day that we're here?" Toga nodded quickly and held tighter rubbing up against his body and pulling the covers up. Dabi, watching the entire scene, preceded to fake vomit in his mouth and curled up under his own covers. They all fell asleep soundly and nothing else interesting happened that night whatsoever.

Walking into the classroom next morning they sat down at their seats for another long and boring day. However that was not the case because as soon as Aizawa-sensei was at the front of class he announced, "The UA sports festival is coming up and all of you will be participating in it, even you villains."

Izuku and Dabi smirked as they looked at each other. They knew the next few weeks would be full of intense training and it would be absolute fun.

...

Dabi skidded across the gym floor panting and flames coating his arms. He looked up at his opponent. Standing tall at 8 ft and decked head to toe in jade flames and his usual obsidian armor was Izuku Midoriya. He looked amused and stood still waiting for Dabi to make a move. Dabi let out a battlecry and charged at Izuku shooting out his flames and Izuku, while slightly budging, barely felt it at all and started walking towards Dabi.

Dabi gave him a flaming middle finger as Izuku smacked him with his arms across the gym and lying down on the floor sweating and panting from having his breath knocked out of him. Izuku turned back into his normal form and promptly collapsed onto his knees. He was breathing just as hard as Dabi was, still not being fully used to using his Spartan form for extended periods of time.

Once he had enough energy he walked over to Dabi and helped him stand up. They limped their way to recovery girl so they could get rid of these bruises. Once there they were scolded for being so reckless and harsh on each other and given kisses to make them feel better and also stamina gummies. They were sent on their way after that and met back up with Toga who had been hanging out with Jirou and Yaoyorozu for the duration they were training.

Dabi and Izuku split off again however to go shower the sweat off their bodies. Toga wouldn't let such a perfect chance to see her Izukun naked though and she stealthily followed them. She managed to find a crack in the wall so she could view her perfect Izuku. She shuddered when she saw his sculpted abs and the scars lining his body.

She couldn't see any of the good bits because of the super hot water he used, since he is highly resistant to hot temperatures, cause steam to rise up around him. Once she thought she had seen enough she left and walked back to their dorms and waited for Dabi and Izuku to return. Once Izuku and Dabi were back they found Toga asleep and cuddling a very large, green teddy bear. Izuku smirked at the sight and walked over to Toga kissing her on the forehead and falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

...

 **ITS SPORTS FESTIVAL TIME BOIS AND GYALS!**

...

Izuku, Dabi, and Toga had their gym suits on and they were ready to walk out. "Last, but not least, is the new rehabilitation class 1-V!" As they walked out sporting sadistic smiles and gleaming eyes most people booed at them and raged about how this is a school for heroes not for villains. However they kept on marching towards the rest.

The R-Rated Hero, Midnight was proudly standing on-stage. "Alright everyone now it's time for the student who placed first in the entrance exams to make their Victory Speech!" Izuku started to laugh when he saw Bakugou coming up onto the stage, "Well this'll certainly be entertaining."

As expected Bakugou made a very challenging speech to his peers and was met with outrage and confusion. Midnight was fast to get everyone pumped again though, "Enough of that let's see the first event!" The wheel was spun and the decision was made. "It's Obstacle Race Time!"

As the students lined up for the start Izuku noticed something eerily dubious about the start. "Guys when the alarm is rung to start let's use a little plan I've had in store." They huddled up and talked about he they were going to show up the hero wannabes and as he kept explaining the plan Dabi and Toga kept smirking more and more.

"STAAART!" Everyone quickly got jammed though and some of the more clever in class 1-A got past it but they didn't notice that a certain villain trio were already soaring high above them. Izuku and Dabi held Toga on their shoulders as they used their flames as jets to soar through the sky easily. They let off their flames in a constant jet to keep them afloat.

Expectedly though they couldn't keep it forever and soon Toga had to take over. She turned into Izuku having ingested his blood right before the Sports Festival had started and shot out two intense streams of jade flames. Although instead of pointing up at an angle she was pointing directly away from the gate. As they rocketed forwards slowly travelling down Izuku looked down at the others as his hair whipped around him.

He saw people crossing a massive cavern below them and ahead he saw what appeared to be several dark circles covering a large portion of the track. The trio got prepared to land once the were coming in. He nodded to Dabi and they shot flames directly down to slow their descend and they rolled onto the ground and broke out into a straight sprint. They were only slightly ahead of Bakugou and Todoroki, but they were gaining on them quickly.

Dabi and Izuku lead with Toga in between them. As soon as they came to the minefield they skidded to a stop and pressed their hands together. Toga picked up her speed and jumped onto the tops of their hands. As soon as she was on they pushed out as much fire as they could and launched her high into the air. She transformed into Dabi and blew out powerful flames to propel herself over the minefield and used a bit more to slow her descent.

As soon as she was in the air Dabi and Izuku formed an embrace that may have looked like a hug but was actually a way for both of them to use both arms extended out and could propel them like a rocket. As soons as they were air-born they launched off over the minefield. "AHAHAHAHAAA!" Izuku and Dabi looked up to see Toga hurtling towards them at a rapid pace.

She only got closer and closer as did Bakugou and Todoroki who were already over the minefield as well. As Toga slammed into them giving them a large burst of speed, yet also pushing them closer to the ground, Todoroki and Bakugou were basically right next to them. As they exited their formation Izuku and Toga spun in air and kicked out their legs tripping both of them and they kept running towards the gate.

As they were making their way into the middle of the arena everyone cheered for the winners of the race.

...

Once everyone who had passed had gathered around the stage Midnight spun the wheel again for the next event. "You guys are in for a special treat because now it's time for the Cavalry Battle!" Izuku smirked and look at his friends. "We're gonna need a 4th and I already have a couple of ideas."

As Toga stood on the very top as their rider, Izuku and Dabi stood in back since their quirks gave them the most mobility and firepower, and finally in the front they had Neito Monoma. He had learnt about all of them and their quirks. Toga had also drank a slight amount of his blood since it was cleared with the judges.

They had already discussed a plan that they had seen as a way to get them all into the finals. As soon as they alarm rang Izuku and Dabi shot out flames and Monoma copied Izuku's fire. They shot quickly into the air and tried to remain at a height that could be of use to all of them. They scanned the arena seeing most of the teams trying to make sweeps at each other remaining on offense and defense at the same time. "WOW JUST LIKE IN THE OBSTACLE RACE IZUKU'S TEAM TAKES TO THE AIR!"

Izuku smiled sadistically as his hair whipped around his face. They remained up there till 5 minutes remained. "Here comes bakugou!" Toga turned into Dabi once again and shot flames out at him as he blasted up towards them. He had to dodge the flames and lost balance. He was only saved from being disqualified by Sero reeling him in with his tape.

After that Izuku tapped Monoma on the shoulder twice, a sign they had already agreed too before the match had started. Monoma shifted Toga's weight onto him and Dabi and Izuku started to fall towards the ring. When he landed a lot of dust got kicked up into the air. When it cleared however he was already running towards the nearest group.

As he got near and used his quirk to maneuver around their defenses and jumped up at their rider. However she ducked and his hand skimmed over her head. As he kept flying over he noticed he was aiming right towards Uraraka's team. He smirked and sent out flames to keep his momentum. As he neared however Tokoyami saw him and sent out Dark Shadow.

Izuku blasted at Dark Shadow, but in doing so he lost his momentum and plummeted to the ground. He landed on his back and his team landed a few feet away from him. As Bakugou flung himself and Todoroki's was about to fly towards them the alarm rang for the end of the match. Izuku pulled himself up and looked at his team. They were all smiling and cheering and as soon as Izuku neared his team Present Mic announced them the winner with Bakugou's, Todoroki's, and a couple others also finishing.

Izuku and the others headed to the cafeteria for their lunch after their amazing victory in both events. As they sat down to eat a couple of 1-A students approached them and started talking with them. They hung out and chatted until it was time to go for the final event.

...

 **I know I haven't updated in awhile and so I thought I might surprise you guise and gyals with a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and will keep reading what I have to write in the future. Thanks again for all the support and don't feel scared to write a comment. It actually really motivates me to push out chapters faster and I love all the support I've been getting with this Fanfiction. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Izuku and the other finalists were surrounding the stage as Midnight showed them who they'd be facing. Izuku saw his name and the person he was facing. "Fuck…" He looked over at Toga and she looked back over with a grim face. She shrugged and tried putting on a brave smile "Well I guess only one of us will be going into the finals huh."

Izuku cursed and walked to the preparation rooms since their fight was first. He paced around the room thinking about how he was going to approach this fight. "Of all the people in the finals, of course my first opponent had to be her." He let out a long string of curses and waited till he was called to the ring.

…

As Izuku stared across the ring at his kind-of girlfriend he dreaded what he was about to do. "Don't hold back Izu-kun!" He managed a small smile and nodded. As soon as the bell rung he ran forward summoning his armor and 2 shields. Toga also charged with her signature knife. They clashed in the middle and sparks flew as Izuku deflected everyone stab with her knife.

He eventually pushed her away and threw his shield at her summoning a Xiphos in its place. He ran and charged her as soon as the shield was about to hit her. Toga barely dodged as the shield flew past her head and she crouched into a defensive stance as Izuku neared. He Tried sweeping her off her feet with the back of his sword, but she jumped over it and threw out a leg that slammed into his side.

He jumped back a couple of steps and held his shield in front of him. Toga not letting up continued forward and kept stabbing trying to find any way around his shield. Izuku eventually threw his sword straight up and instead of parrying the blade let her thrust forward and skidded around her and grabbed her wrist. She realized her mistake too late as he moved his foot and pulled her forward making her trip and he quickly got on top of her and put the edge of her shield to the back of her neck. She dropped her knife as Izuku was declared the winner of the match. "Ugh good job Izu-kun."

Izuku helped her stand up and they walked out of the ring together. They watched the rest of the battles together and waited for Izuku's next match. His next battle wouldn't be the toughest since he was going against todoroki, but then again he couldn't be too overconfident. He looked down at Todoroki as a massive glacier sprang up consuming Sero and most of the crowd behind him.

Izuku sighed and wracked his brain trying to think of a counter for something so immense. Toga booped his cheek, "just use Mr. Bones and you'll defeat him easy peasy." Izuku laughed and kissed her forehead making her blush before heading to the preparation room.

…

As Izuku looked across the ring once again this time at a certain red-and-white-haired prodigy he steeled himself for a truly glorious fight. No sooner than the bell had rung another massive glacier bursted out towards him. It quickly consumed him and everything was silent.

Toga held her breath until she saw jade light shimmering through the crystal ice. It slowly started to melt and once it did everyone's hearts leapt into their throats. Standing in the middle of a melted glacier was a completely armored, 8 ft, ice white, skeleton with jade flames bursting from it wielding two absolutely massive Xiphoi.

He roared and charged at Todoroki chopping any more ice waves sent at him in two. He struck todoroki solidly with the flat of his blade and sent him skidding across the ring only barely saved by a ice wall. However Izuku was right on him still swinging wildly with his Xiphoi.

He almost cleaved off one of his arms if it wasn't for Todoroki's reflexes. However Izuku never skipped a beat in his brutal onslaught of Todoroki. Eventually he had him pushed close to the edge of the ring. Then out of nowhere an extremely powerful fire bursted from Todoroki's left side.

Izuku actually had to back up a couple steps before Todoroki sent ice wave after ice wave at Izuku. They still had no effect in slowing his approach. Soon enough though Izuku managed to get close enough to back hand Todoroki off the ring and form a crater in the wall behind him. Izuku transformed back into his normal form and collapsed, steam rolling off his body.

…

Todoroki laid down on the bed in the infirmary room as Izuku ate some stamina gummies to restore his strength. He observed the fight between Tokoyami and Bakugou through the television. He observed how Bakugou fought noticing how he still used some of the same moves he used when they were children.

He smirked as he knew that he had already won this fight. He walked out of the Infirmary and chilled in the preparation room until someone had to burst in. Bakugou stood in the doorway looking rather unamused. "What the fuck do you think your doing her deku!?"

Izuku looked at him like a parent would a child, "This is my room ya fuckbit" Bakugou looked at the sign and cursed loudly. "Hey, don't you dare hold anything back you shitty deku. If I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win going full force showing no mercy and I don't expect you to show any mercy either."

Bakugou scowled as he saw Izuku smirk, "Oh don't you worry Bakugou, not only will I go full force I will show the entire world how powerful I have become. I will defeat all you woRTHLESS SHITTY ASS HEROES WHO THINK THEY CAN SAVE EVERYONE!"

` Bakugou stared wide-eyed as Izuku panted and walked closer to Bakugou. Izuku leaned close and whispered, "I will kill everyone society sees as worthy and I'll start with the bastard who killed my mom and dad." Izuku walked out of the room as the announcers called for the finalists.

…

Izuku glared across the arena at Bakugou. Before the bell was rung to begin however Midnight stepped forward with an announcement, "We have decided that whoever wins this match will get to choose any hero in the stands and be able to fight against them in a 1v1!" Both Izuku's and Bakugou's eyes shot wide open and looked at Midnight like she must be kidding. She just smiled and sweetly said, "Good luck boys~"

They barely had time to think things through when the bell went off and Present Mic screamed, "STAAARRRT!" The only things running through their heads were that they had to win no matter what.

Izuku wasted no time and transforming into his undead spartan form. Bakugou also blasted forward meeting Izuku with blasts trying to dodge around his Xiphoi. As the battle raged on the arena floor became marred with craters and slashes from the combat above. Izuku managed to land a couple hits with his Xiphoi, but they hardly mattered to Bakugou as he kept peppering Izuku with blows.

Once Bakugou had had enough he leapt back with an explosion and then blasted himself high into the air. Once he had enough air he turned his momentum downward and starting spinning and propelling himself faster through the air. "HOWIITTZEEERR IMPAAAACTTT!" Izuku dropped his two Xiphoi and slammed both his hands together, "PHALANX OF SPARTA!"

Several skeletons clad in spartan armor crawled from the ground and surrounded Izuku on all sides each towering almost as tall as him and each of them raised a shield to form what appeared to be a giant dome of obsidian shields. When Bakugou came crashing down with an unstoppable force he was met with an unmovable object.

The impact caused dust to explode everywhere even raising so much that the spectators were coughing from it. Everything was silent for awhile and in the stands Toga held onto Dabi's arm with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Jade light still pierced through some of the dust. Everyone's collective breath was held as the dust started to clear.

In a massive crater going deep into the arena floor stood the crumpling form of Izuku still tall in his spartan form. Bakugou was lying a couple meters away blood gushing from the top of his head and from around his arms. Izuku however was not any better, his jaw was crooked only being held on by one side and the bones lining his arms were cracked and broken.

As Izuku took one step his right leg snapped in half and he fell to the ground slowly returning to his normal form. Steam rolled off of him in waves and his leg and jaw were obviously broken. Paramedics quickly rushed out onto the field and loaded them up onto stretchers and rushed them to the Infirmary.

…

Toga had never cried so much in her life. Not after her parents abandoned her after they learned of her "villainous" quirk. Not even when she was losing the last remnants of her sanity, but after seeing Izuku out there battered and completely broken her breath caught in her throat. Once he fell though and his leg snapped she let out such a heart-wrenching scream that anyone who heard it felt immense pain and sorrow.

…

Izuku stood up in a dark room that seemed quite familiar. He saw a young child crying in a corner cowering away from something he couldn't see. It was then that he realized that young child was him and he knew exactly where this was from. He turned around and the room came into clear view. It was a stone room with a military-grade titanium door strengthened with iron and steel.

The door opened and in walked Sensei. Sensei looked down at the pathetic figure in the corner and walked towards him. As sensei knelt down and touched his gentle, yet firm, hand to young Izuku's head, both Izukus flinched and the young Izuku's eyes started twitching. Sensei let out a small laugh and in a soothing yet also menacing voice told Izuku something he would remember for the rest of his life, "You are a tool to be used by me and my successor Tomura. If you should ever think of betraying us then there will be a punishment worse than death."

…

 **2 Hours Later**

…

Izuku sat up screaming, but was quickly held down by strong hands. As he looked around him he saw Toga and Dabi and even some Class 1-A students. The people who held him down was Kirishima and Shinsou. He rested his head back onto the pillow and tried to regain his breath.

"Dude what you did out there was SO MANLY!" Kirishima gave him a sharp-toothed smile and a thumbs up. Izuku just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a scowling Recovery Girl in the corner. "So how bad is it?" "Well for starters you completely destroyed your leg and almost every bone in your body is cracked or chipped.

Izuku nodded, "Can you heal me?" "I healed all your bones, but that leg is still EXTREMELY SENSITIVE! So I suggest you don't do anything too severe to it until it heals. "No I need…..to get… up" As Izuku struggles to sit up Toga sets a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stay in bed."

Izuku looked up at her and saw that her eyes were red and swollen and she was also holding a tissue. Izuku clenched his jaw and sat up. "I need to go out there and fight. I don't care what it will do to me if I can just get out there and do this then I won't need anything else."

'

Everyone in the room told him to stay and not to hurt himself, but it was Recovery Girl's final say. "We can't keep you here, but just know that if you go out there you may be damaging yourself permanently." Izuku nodded, "I'm fully aware, but this is something I must do." Everyone watched with worried eyes as Izuku slowly limped from the Infirmary towards the arena.

His friends followed him until they had to go to the stands then they said they're goodbyes and wished him luck. As Izuku limped up the stairs to the arena cheers and whistles could be heard from everyone in the stands. He smiled as he heard them and Midnight approached him with the mic.

"Izuku Midoriya as the winner of the tournament which hero would you like to face?" He made a show of looking around the stands and contemplating as all the heroes shouted out to face them. He had already made up his mind long ago. "I choose the number 2 hero: Endeavour!"

Aww's were thrown out, but they quickly erupted in cheers and hollers. Soon Endeavour was walking out into the arena and up the stairs to the ring. "I'm not sure whether to respect you or lock you away, but you defeated my son so I at least should give you the honor of facing me at my full power" Izuku smiled on the outside, but in the inside he was seething from a deep and dark rage.

Midnight retreated back to the sidelines of the newly repaired ring and held up her arm. "START!" Izuku gritted his teeth and mustered up all of the power he could. Endeavour produced two massive streaks of hellfire and right before it could make contact a monstrous roar broke out from Izuku.

His body shone in ethereal light and his body was quickly growing and burning away at the same time. Endeavour's fire surrounded him and it kept on coming. After awhile he stopped and waited to see what happened to his opponent. When everything cleared away everyone gasped.

Where Izuku once stood was his 8 ft tall skeleton, but this time his armor was pure gold gilded in silver and encrusted with diamond and emerald gems. On his head stood a thick-plated helm that shone in the daylight and had a plume of bright green. The rest of his armor was much the same. His skeleton was pure white and his flames had gotten so bright and powerful that it singed the stone around his feet and made any moisture in the air burn up immediately.

He opened his mouth and the shout that came forward made even Sensei quiver. He brought his large hands above his hands and brought them down hard on the battlefield, "Battlefield Of The Underworld!" The ring turned into a fiery hellscape with mounds of concrete bursting up and lava flowing from them. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS ENDEAVOUR! YOU LET THEM DIE!"

Izuku dug his hands into the concrete and pulled up a chunk which he turned molten and hurled at Endeavour. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Endeavour barely dodged the large molten rock hurled at him. Izuku roared once again and summoned a Dori and a Xiphos which were made of pure gold with bright jade flames curling along their edges.

He ran towards Endeavour with murderous intent. No one actually thought anything would happen to the number 2 hero. As Endeavour parried blow for blow and even landed his own hellfire punches he was getting progressively slower yet Izuku only seemed to speed up. Izuku kept on his onslaught each time his flames seemed to grow that much more intense.

Izuku got a couple cuts in on Endeavour which were cauterized instantly from the searing heat of his weapons. Izuku quickly ditched his weapons and tried to grapple the number 2 hero. As Izuku steadily pushed his opponent backwards his flames started to sputter slightly. Soon Endeavour was pushing back against Izuku neither side giving any ground. "You should never have killed my parents." Endeavour looked back at Izuku with a scowl on his face and kept trying to keep his composure.

No one noticed the cracks forming between Endeavour until it was too late. "ETERNAL HELL!" A pit opened up underneath Endeavour and screams of pain and sorrow echoed from it. Izuku summoned his Xiphos and pushed it deep through his chest and kicked him off the edge deep into the hole.

Toga and Dabi had already jumped from the stands and flew over to Izuku using Dabi's fire. As soon as Izuku collapsed Toga caught him and a swirling black portal opened directly above them. As it did two massive beings dropped from it. They were both massive, purple-skinned, men. One had a beak while the other had a normal mouth, but without lips. They grabbed the trio and jumped quickly through the portal above them.

...

 **In The League Of Villains Bar**

…

Izuku was barely conscious has he stared at his saviours. Sensei stood before them with Tomura and Kurogiri on either side of him. "You have done well. You should rest now…" That was the last thing Izuku heard before slipping into a deep and empty darkness.

…

 **That was certainly interesting huh (Also extremely fun to write). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy any more chapters I write. See you all later and thank you so much for supporting my Fanfiction. 3**


End file.
